To Protect the Balance
by Takhen
Summary: n the days following the war the losses to the Na'vi had yet to be felt. The balance was destroyed and the lives of everyone would never be the same. H/C, M/M, OC.
1. Chapter 000 Chapter Reference Guide

**Reference & Language**

**Guide by Chapter**

**Synopsis:**

**NEYTIRI:**

"**Our Great Mother does not take sides. She protects only the balance of life".**

**In the days following the war the losses to the Na'vi had yet to be felt. The balance was destroyed and the lives of everyone would never be the same. Drawn into this uncertain future two young men, one Na'vi, the other Human are brought together to discover that they are not so different after all. Pain, suffering and loss are the great equalizer. Can they heal the wounds that each carry, and in learning can they heals the wounds of a world? Will they find the strength and courage to stand and be counted despite deep seeded fears and mistrust? Even with the help of Eywa can they learn then teach others how to protect the balance of life?**

Author's Note: This Chapter named 'Chapter Reference Guide' will contain a complete set of all Na'vi to English translations Reference material notes and explanations of all terms used. The specific points for individual chapters are always found at the end. This 'Reference Guide' is to aid the reader if they come across a word or term that is unfamiliar. Instead of having to look at the end of each chapter there are placed here for easy reference.

I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have come to enjoy my first writing attempt. Feedback and ConCrit is always welcome.

Disclaimer: I created this story from the inspiration received seeing James Cameron's 'Avatar'. It is solely intended for my enjoyment and shared with others to satisfy their curiosity. It is not to be marketed or posted without express permission. No profit will be gained from these pages.

Quote from the movie around which my vision is based:

NEYTIRI "Our Great Mother does not take sides. She protects only the balance of life".

* * *

_**General Reference Materials**_

Source:

Avatar Wiki: .com/wiki/Avatar_Wiki.

Learn Na'vi: .org

Na'vi Language Forum: .

Avatar WikipediA: .org/wiki/Avatar_%282009_film%29

Pandorapedia: .

* * *

Books:

The Na'vi Quest

A Confidential Report on the Biological and Social History of Pandora

* * *

Acknowledgements:

My respect and admiration goes to James Cameron for the world of Avatar and the wonderful gift given to us by sharing your vision.

My undying gratitude to Purpledodah for encouraging me, and consenting to act as my beta and plot bunny herder.

Thank you to the members of the Na'vi language forums for translation, grammar, and linguistics help.

Thank you to everyone for their comments and constructive criticism.

* * *

_**TRANSLATION AND REFERENCE BY CHAPTER**_

CHAPTER 1: To Protect the Balance

Eywa: Sometimes called "The Mother" by the Na'vi is the guiding force of Pandora and the Na'vi. Connected to everything on Pandora through a system of neuro-conductive fibers. Literally the Mind of Pandora. The sentient Spirit of the planet. Compared to a biological computer by human scientists. Information can actually be up and downloaded through tendrils all living things on Pandora are born with.

Yerik: A hexapede (Human). One of the most beautiful and fragile creatures of Pandora.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Tristan

AMP: Amplified Mobility Platform

* * *

Chapter 3: Shattered Balance

Toruk: The Great Leonopteryx (Na'vi name: Toruk meaning "Last Shadow"). The Apex winged hunter on Pandora.

Vitraya Ramunong: Tree of Souls.

Omaticaya: People of the Blue Flute. Na'vi Tribe central to Avatar

Toruk-Makto: Rider of the Toruk, also called Rider of Last Shadow. The Toruk is also called The Great Leonopteryx by humans. Toruk translates as Last Shadow. It is the apex aerial hunter.

Tawtute: Home Tree

Olo'eyctan: Clan Leader

Ol' Karyusi Fpi oe'tirolaen: Singer of the Past. Clan Historian

Ol' Karyusi, Ay'Ol' Karyusi (plural) : Short Form of Ol' Karyusi Fpi oe'tirolaen translates as just Singer. (Ol' Karyus'en ( - 'en Masculine. – é. Feminine. Ol' Karyusi – i, Non-gender Singular)

Tsahik : The one who interprets the will of Eywa. me'Tshiak: Plural of Tsahik

Tsaheylu. The Bond. Takes place when two creatures of Pandora make a neural connection with the Queue

Olo' Pa'li: Horse Clan of the Plains

Pa arik: Twin. Translates as Half Soul. Pa arikoe' (-oe' Masculine Gender). me'Pa arik (Plural)

* * *

CHAPTER 4: A Soul in Conflict

Pa arik: Twin. Na'vi translates to "Half Soul". me'Pa arik (Plural), Pa arikoe (-oe Masculine gender)

Ol' Karyusi Fpi oe'tirolaen: Singer of the Past. Clan Historian. (Ol' Karyus'en ( - en Masculine. – é. Feminine. Ol' Karyusi – i, Non-gender Singular)

Fyawìntxu tì Oe'tirea: Translates as Spirit of Guide. Closest human equivalent would be councilor. They help maintain the emotional balance of the tribe and each individual.

Nair Terkup: "The Death Watch" The Na'vi have no word or concept of suicide. Compared to the human tradition of a Wake. When asked if a Pa arik (Twin) goes to the Nair Terkup alone there meaning changes to "Death of the Watcher"

Tawtute: Na'vi for Humans. Translates as "Sky People"

Akwey: Olo'eyktan, Clan leader of the Olo' Pa'il

Olo' Pa'li: Name of the Horse Clan of the Planes.

Mawey Na'vi'a, mawey: "Calm down People, Be Calm" Closest translation would be "Patience guys, patience"

Palulukan: Thanator (human). Apex land predator. It fears nothing. Even the Na'vi who are hunters without pier fear this on the ground as much as they fear Toruk in the air. So great is that ingrained fear that there are no songs sung about it. They are impossibly hard to kill.


	2. Chapter 1 To Protect the Balance

Author's Note: The Section/Chapter named 'Chapter Reference Guide' will contain a complete set of all Na'vi to English translations Reference material notes and explanations of all terms used. The specific points for individual chapters are always found at the end. This 'Reference Guide' is to aid the reader if they come across a word or term that is unfamiliar. Instead of having to look at the end of each chapter there are placed here for easy reference.

I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have come to enjoy my first writing attempt. Feedback and ConCrit is always welcome.

**Chapter 1**

**To Protect the Balance**

…. _** Eywa dreamed and in dreaming remembered.**_

It was the time before the first songs as her favorite children would call it. Eywa(1) was not conscious as an individual would be. She was technically not what you would consider a thinking breathing person. Rather, her consciousness was a meld of all living things on Pandora. The Na'vi believe her to be divine. That she could see not only the past, but the present and future as well. They looked to her for signs, indications of what they should do in situations beyond their understanding. Each clan has a person that shared a very special bond with what could be called the world mind. Eywa, was the sum total of all life on Pandora. For generations beyond counting the Na'vi had joined their minds to that of the planet and over the preceding millennia she became something more. The vast neural network not only joined her to every living thing on the planet, but also allowed her to feel any disturbance in the space around her.

In those days there were oceans of light, and trees whose tops touch the sky. Herds of purple Yerik(2) thundered across the vast plains while flying beasts of gold and bronze mastered the currents and made the sky their own. There were shrill, viridian things that haunted deep rivers, and brightly lit creatures that were deadly to the slightest touch. It was a time of the universe manifesting its will upon this world in all its aspects; creating life in diverse and amazing shapes. It was a time of growth, of new things coming into existence. Nature run rampant, impossible events, magnificent paradoxes, dreams come true, dream gone awry. It was a time of dreams assuming reality.

It was a miraculous time, a time when the dreams of the universe became reality. It was the time of the birth of Eywa, she who became the guiding force and protector for all life on Pandora. It was the time before the Na'vi took the first steps upon this incredible world that the mind of Eywa came into existence, expanded and started to become aware.

And from that time forward, until now, it was a time of beauty, harmony and peace when all of her creatures were in balance. Each creature, taking only what was needed, never more; content to live their lives, respecting the world and all its creatures, knowing to the very core of their being that the balance must be maintained that anything else was unthinkable. All of her children treating each other with respect and love, grateful that there needs were met.

Far from Pandora, across the vastness of space the universe had created another world. The world of Man. The eons passed and then came the time of Man, the slave of fear, was emerging unaware that much of the terror that was to come was the result of nothing else but the fact that Man, the self styled master of the universe, had come in to existence. Mankind lived brief lives and bred prodigiously. Within a few centuries they rose to dominance, and in their greed, all but destroyed the world of their birth. With their world becoming all but uninhabitable the fear of the unknown vastness of space began to lose its hold.

With cold intelligence, Man began searching the stars and came upon the world of Pandora. The first to cross that vast distance and land on Pandora discovered a world of incredible beauty with creatures that seemed to be born out of nightmares. Surrounded by walls of metal, Man gained courage as little to no resistance was offered, and considered themselves supreme. When Man first met the Na'vi they were greeted with open arms, and a childlike curiosity. Understanding nothing, Man believed the natives of the planet had no idea of the wealth that was beneath their feet. It was inconceivable to them that the powerful metal held no value to those born upon this rich world. This beautiful world remained untouched, still alive and vibrant and Man could not understand why the Na'vi didn't want to take advantage of it. There was so much wealth to be had. Yet the Na'vi, in Man's view were either to ignorant or to lazy to exploit it.

Man began to feel jealous of the Na'vi, and then as they had always done, Man began to feel the malice.

The Na'vi could not envision the growing darkness in the heart of Man. They had dwelt for countless eons upon their planet, living in balance with all life. They knew of Mans strange ways, but consider them blind or insane. Some even considered Man not greatly different from beasts in their inability to See.

The Na'vi continued to live in their traditional ways, spending their days as they always have, caring for one another and the world around them. Rational, thoughtful, at one with themselves and the world of their birth, they were unable to comprehend the change that had come to their world. As it almost always is, with the taint spread by the touch of Man, they too late began to understand.

They had learned the sky people's language and had taught them to speak Na'vi. They had tried to teach Man to see, to understand the flow of life, its unending energy, and the importance of balance, the need to respect Eywa. But Man was blind. Man could not see. It also seemed that Man could not learn. So they turned from Man returning to the way of life they had always lived.

Then this upstart Man began to spread like a pestilence across the world. A pestilence struck at the Na'vi and every thing that was sacred to life. For it was not only death Man brought, but terror to. Willfully Man started to make of the Na'vi world nothing but ruins and bones.

And for the first time Eywa, began know Fear.

And Man, the slave of fear, arrogant in his ignorance, cruel in his self-importance continued his horrifying progress. He was blind to the huge disruptions brought on by his apparent petty ambitions. As well, Man was deficient in sensitivity, had no awareness of the multitude of life that filled the world both seen and unseen. Every life intersecting with all others, each connected, dependent one upon the other in ways Man, in his conceit, thought were superstitions and the ignorance of barbarians.

It seemed a dreadful injustice that so much was to parish at the hands of creatures who behaved as though they were little more than animals themselves. It was as if a huge predator feasted on and squabbled over the paralyzed body of the youthful singer, who could only stare at them with puzzled eyes as they slowly robbed him of an exquisite existence. One that Man would never appreciate; never know what they were shredding with claws of ignorance and pride.

It was unjust.

By creating Man, the universe had betrayed the Na'vi. But it was a perpetual and familiar injustice. The sentient may perceive and love the universe, but the universe cannot perceive and love the sentient. The universe sees no distinction between the multitude of creatures and elements that comprise it. All are equal. None are favored. The universe, equipped with nothing but the materials of the power of creation, continues to create: something of this, something of that. It cannot control what it creates and it cannot, it seems, be controlled by its creations. Those who curse the workings of the universe curse that which is death. Those who strike out at those workings fight that which is inviolate. Those who shake their fists, shake their fists at blind stars.

But this does not mean that there are some who will not try to do battle with and destroy the invulnerable. There will always be such beings, possessed of a spirit greater than themselves.

Sometimes these are beings of great wisdom, however more often it is a being, more ordinary than not, but seemingly touched by fate. A being, as yet unaware, that is constantly tempered on the forge of destiny. Methodically hammered into shape tested, and found wanting, so is shattered and reformed. Remade from its flawed pieces to once again be tested, and once again, found unsound.

Torn apart and melted down time and again until, melded by experience, and tempered in pain and sadness one last time this being is held to the fire, impurities burned away, finally ready to be quenched in the icy waters of destiny. Reborn shinning like a spark in darkness, at last the perfect blade is forged.

Then again, it could just be a being of no special merit that the universe likes to screw with.

However, it doesn't matter if this being is champion or dupe, saint, sinner, wise man or fool. It will always be someone who can not bear to believe in an insouciant universe. A being, who, in a defining moment stands to be counted and thus becomes a tool for change. For good or ill, even the universe would not dare to presume to say.

This is the story of just such beings, imperfect and stumbling. Bearing burdens they believe beyond their strength to endure, until fate brings them together, and together find strength and purpose that no one could have for seen.

Together they must learn to protect the balance.

Reference:

Eywa: Sometimes called "The Mother" by the Na'vi is the guiding force of Pandora and the Na'vi. Connected to everything on Pandora through a system of neuro-conductive fibers. Literally the Mind of Pandora. The sentient Spirit of the planet. Compared to a biological computer by human scientists. Information can actually be up and downloaded through tendrils all living things on Pandora are born with.

Yerik: A hexapede (Human). One of the most beautiful and fragile creatures of Pandora.


	3. Chapter 2 Tristan

Author's Note: The Section/Chapter named 'Chapter Reference Guide' will contain a complete set of all Na'vi to English translations Reference material notes and explanations of all terms used. The specific points for individual chapters are always found at the end. This 'Reference Guide' is to aid the reader if they come across a word or term that is unfamiliar. Instead of having to look at the end of each chapter there are placed here for easy reference.

I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have come to enjoy my first writing attempt. Feedback and ConCrit is always welcome.

Summary:

In the days following the destruction of Home Tree, and the war for the Tree of Souls the losses to the Na'vi people had yet to be felt. The balance was destroyed and the lives of Omaticaya and those humans chosen to stay would never be the same.

It would take two young men from very different worlds, both soul sick, broken and wounded in heart to restore the balance.

**Chapter 2  
**TRISTAN

Pain! I don't think I've ever felt such pain. It was a living thing clawing at me. The last thing I remembered was, frantically searching the ground for my brother, telling myself over and over that I would find him. I HAD to find Vernon! He HAD to be alive! Scared I wouldn't find him in time, or God forbid dead or at all, I was not paying attention to anything else. Completely focused on the dense jungle below, single-mindedly looking through the window of Selfridges' modified personal shuttle, I was flying as low over the massive trees as I could get. Scared if I even blinked I would miss some telltale sign. A gleam of metal, a flash of pale skin, blonde hair.. anything that might give me hope of finding him.

Out of the corner of my eye something caught my attention. Two Banshees coming at me, from out of the bright light of Polyphemus, the gas giant that Pandora orbited around. I was so concentrated on trying to see through the vast vegetation searching for any movement, any possible indication of the A.M.P(1) that Vernon had been wearing during the attack that I didn't look up until it was too late. I slammed the control stick hard trying to avoid them, but there wasn't enough time. They came at me faster than I thought possible. Time seemed to stand still then everything sped up and the massive flying lizards slammed into the shuttle, one striking it head on, the other somewhere on the right where the two sets of dual flight blades were mounted. The sound of one of those huge bodies smashing into the poly glass windows was deafening. Then one of the Banshees gave an agonizing screech and the sound of metal twisting and buckling assaulted my ears. The Shuttle suddenly listed to the right and then plunged down through the trees making a noise like a thousand screeching voices crying out in protest. I was thrown forward in my seat, my head impacting on the control panel, bright stars flashed behind my eyes, and then... darkness.

I awoke to the smell of smoke and a sickening smell of burning plastic. Disoriented, I had no idea where I was, and it took me a minute to piece together what had happened. The Banshees had brought the shuttle down! It was a miracle that I was still alive, the poly glass window had cracked, but not shattered, if it had I would've been dead. Pandora's atmosphere killing me. The way I felt I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

I had no idea how long I had been unconscious. Looking at the myriad of cracks in the Poly-Glass window, I remembered I wasn't wearing an Eco-Mask (I had taken it off as it was blocking my ability to see), I started to panic. I struggled frantically at the seat restraints managing to find the free myself. The body of the Banshee that has struck me head on was resting against the window. My biggest fear at that moment was that the weight would cause the spider web of cracks running all through the Poly-Glass to shatter and Pandora's atmosphere would finish the job that the Banshees started.

I finally managed to free myself and searched frantically for the emergency sealant, praying I could find it before the glass finally gave way under the stress. I looked around and spotted the can of the poly resin spray on the bulkhead to the left of me. I breathed a sigh of relief and applied it to the window. Hoping it was not too late, hoping that it was strong enough to hold. So far, the atmosphere breach warning was not blaring through the cockpit. I hoped that it was because there was no leak and not that the warning system itself was damaged. The air smelled fine, as fine as any recirculated air could. I didn't smell any of the gases from Pandora's atmosphere seeping into the cabin.

I sat there for a few minutes trying to gather my wits trying to figure out what I needed to do. Shaking my head my mind started to clear. When my brain finally kicked into gear my first coherent though was…Help! I needed to get help. I reached for the control panel and hit the communications switch. "Hell's Gate Tower, this is Shuttle Selfridge One. Can anyone hear me?" I waited a moment but there was no reply. Again I repeated "Hell's Gate Tower, this is Shuttle Selfridge One. Can anyone hear me? And still no answer. I knew my voice was getting more and more frantic… "Hell's Gate Tower, this is Shuttle Selfridge One. Please come in. Hell's Gate, is anyone there? I need help". Again all I heard was silence. On the edge of panic I sent again, "This is Tristan Davis, aboard the Shuttle Selfridge One. I've crashed in the forest, I'm not sure where, the navigation systems not working. Please respond!!" Again there was only silence. Then it hit me. Of course the navigation system wasn't working I had forgotten all about the flux, but the flux didn't affect com systems did it? Why wasn't anyone answering? A terrifying thought struck me. Had the Na'vi attacked the base? Was anyone still alive? I didn't really believe that the Na'vi would attack Hells Gate. If they had, I… I didn't think I could blame them after what we had done.

I sat there shaking, my head in my hands. I whispered "when did everything go so wrong?" My only answer was the continuing sounds of the Shuttle settling, and the faint sounds of the forest outside. So much of this just didn't make any sense.

_Reference:_

(1) AMP: Amplified Mobility Platform 


	4. Chapter 3 Shattered Balance

Author's Note: The Section/Chapter named 'Chapter Reference Guide' will contain a complete set of all Na'vi to English translations Reference material notes and explanations of all terms used. The specific points for individual chapters are always found at the end. This 'Reference Guide' is to aid the reader if they come across a word or term that is unfamiliar. Instead of having to look at the end of each chapter there are placed here for easy reference.

I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have come to enjoy my first writing attempt. Feedback and ConCrit is always welcome.

Chapter 3

Shattered Balance

Mo'at watched Jakesully fall through the air to land on the back of his Toruk(1) as the wing on the great metal flying machine suddenly burst into flame, tilted and then crashed into the great stone arch entrance to the valley that held the Vitraya Ramunong(2). Even though there was a good distance from the Tree to the Stone arch the sound was deafening. The flying machine seemed to hang in the air for a moment and then like a dying fish rolled belly up and slammed into the ground. Mo'at felt moment of panic as a huge ball of fire rose into the air, temporarily blinding her. She squeezed her eyes tight, tears running down her cheeks, she blinked a few times as her sight returned.

A cry went up from those that had stayed behind with her while the warriors from the clans that had gathered went out to fight for the very soul of the Omaticaya (3). Following their eyes, she watched as Jakesully again jumped off of the great Toruk onto the back of the other great flying machine, the Dra'gon she remembered Jake calling it. Suddenly it tipped to the side and her heart rose into her throat as she saw Jake start to fall. His Toruk too far away, she feared that he would fall to the earth seriously hurting or possibly killing himself. She sent a plea to Eywa to protect him.

Holding her breath, she saw him grab onto the side and struggle to pull himself back up onto the Dra'gon. It was hard to see exactly what was happening, as he was so far away. Another ball of fire erupted into the sky from the side of the machine and a few moments later, she watched as he fell to the ground. As he fell the air was lit by another massive ball of fire as the sky people machine plummeted to the ground. Mo'at's hand lifted to her mouth and she felt a moment of utter despair. They had lost so many with the destruction of Kelutrel(4), and only Eywa knew how many more would die before this dark day was done.

The Omaticaya could not afford to lose Toruk-Makto(5)_. _Without his presence she feared that her people would not only lose heart but the will to fight as well. Too many had died at the hands of the Tawtute(4). Too many important positions within the clan now had no one to fill them. In normal times if disaster struck she could reach out to one of the other clans, appealing to them to send someone with the needed skills. Someone who would leave their own clan and was willing to join the Omaticaya people. Someone who could fill the void left by the untimely death. After today and the huge loss of life, she knew that those clans would also lose individuals important to them. People they also could not afford to lose, and it was doubtful that they could send someone from their clans to take up the positions needed within hers.

It was the Na'vi way for one clan to help another if they had no one to fill a needed position or if they were too many or too few men or women in individual clans for mating. She had lost her mate, Eytucan, and with his death as clan their leader Tsu'tey was forced to become Olo'eyctan(6) at too a young an age. Tsu'tey was a strong and fearless warrior, but he had not yet learned all he needed to lead the people. He was still too headstrong, still too ruled by his emotions to think with his head. Given time, she was sure he would make a very good leader for the people.

Her daughter, Neytiri had not been injured in the destruction of Home Tree, and for that Mo'at was eternally grateful. She had been very worried about her when they had believed that Jakesully had betrayed them. Mo'at feared she would not be able to handle both the stress of losing their home and losing her life mate. After her shock at seeing the great Toruk descending out of the sky being ridden by Jakesully, realizing that they had been wrong and that Eywa truly had touched him, her heart was lighter. Toruk Makto had brought hope when all there was despair.

Sadly, they had lost so many other people who were essential to clan life. Mo'at closed her eyes and could see each face clearly. Many of them she had watched grow from child to adult, passing the trials and taking their place among the people. Each one special in their own right, however there were some whose loss would be felt more than others. Jago'ji, the clans Ol'Karyusi Fpi oe'tirolaen(7) was a loss almost too much to bear. Their Clan history, the Songs of those deeds, the lessons learned… gone. The history of the Na'vi from the time of the first songs would not be taught to the young until a new Ol'Karyusi(8) could be chosen and trained.

Mo'at looked at the other clan leaders around her, grateful beyond belief for their support. The me'Tshiak(9) from each of the clans spoke quietly together, the stress of the situation clear on each face while around them deep in Tsaheylu(10) with Eywa the Ay'Ol' Karyusi listened to not only the voices of the ancestors, but the voice of Eywa and to some extent the voices of the Na'vi fighting beyond their sight. Again her heart broke a little more as she thought of all those that had died and those currently risking their lives for the Omaticaya.

Suddenly she heard a heart rending cry from behind her and saw Sänume the Tsahik of the Olo' Pa'li(11) Clan rush to catch a young man as he violently broke the bond then collapsed. The man, barely out of childhood was curled in upon himself, tears streaming down his face, mouth open but with no sound coming out after that first wail of grief. Mo'at ran to their side.

"Sänume, what has happened?"

The younger Tsahik looked up at Mo'at. "I am not sure, and I fear what it might be."

Sänume held the young man rocking him gently while rubbing comforting circles on his back.

"Ne'vanya. Child what is wrong".

The young man continued to cry with a ferocity that Mo'at had rarely seen. She knew grief, but this seemed to go beyond any sadness she had known. Worried she looked to Sänume.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Not at the moment. I need to try and calm him down, but thank you". The other woman answered.

"We have calming herbs if you need them. They are strong, and there is enough to put him to sleep if it is needed". Mo'at said. Sänume looked up grateful and was about to agree when Ne'vanya Shouted out a single name;

"Cha'ro!"

He stood and ran from the Tree towards the entrance to the valley. Sänume seemed to almost collapse in on herself and Mo'at caught her before she folded to the ground.

Mo'at started to call to one of the Warriors that had been left to guard them, planning on telling him to catch the grief-stricken boy and bring him back when Sänume placed her hand on her arm and shook her head.

"Let him go" she said in a broken voice barely above a whisper. "He has lost half his soul".

Mo'at looked in her eyes and saw a depth of sorrow and horror that was chilling.

"Half his soul? I.. I do not understand" she said in a whisper. The term was not one she was familiar with.

"His mate?" she asked.

Sänume shook her head and said with tears streaming down her face. "His Pa arikoe' (12)".

Translation:

Toruk: The Great Leonopteryx (Na'vi name: Toruk meaning "Last Shadow"). The Apex winged hunter on Pandora.

Vitraya Ramunong: Tree of Souls.

Omaticaya: People of the Blue Flute. Na'vi Tribe central to Avatar

Toruk-Makto: Rider of the Toruk, also called Rider of Last Shadow. The Toruk is also called The Great Leonopteryx by humans. Toruk translates as Last Shadow. It is the apex aerial hunter.

Tawtute: Home Tree

Olo'eyctan: Clan Leader

Ol' Karyusi Fpi oe'tirolaen: Singer of the Past. Clan Historian

Ol' Karyusi, Ay'Ol' Karyusi (plural) : Short Form of Ol' Karyusi Fpi oe'tirolaen translates as just Singer. (Ol' Karyus'en ( - 'en Masculine. – é. Feminine. Ol' Karyusi – i, Non-gender Singular)

Tsahik : The one who interprets the will of Eywa. me'Tshiak: Plural of Tsahik

Tsaheylu. The Bond. Takes place when two creatures of Pandora make a neural connection with the Queue

Olo' Pa'li: Horse Clan of the Plains

Pa arik: Twin. Translates as Half Soul. Pa arikoe' (-oe' Masculine Gender). me'Pa arik (Plural)


End file.
